Resonance
by kittenrocs
Summary: The hunt is on! Hunters are flooding Mercy Falls in search of a boy by the name of "Trey" who was torn away from his town, family and friends by a wolf! Pan can't quite convince herself that the wolfs are completely to blame and looks further into it- What she finds out leads both her and the missing boy into grave danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Xxx Trey xxX

The damp aroma of earth flooded my senses, even in my mortal skin I welcomed it; the scent familiar- more homely than any of my Mother's home baked meals ever were. The soles of my bare feet barely scathed the moist undergrowth as I raced into the woods, narrowly missing fallen logs in my leaps; adoring the feeling of earth underfoot. Soon however, those naked, human feet were replaced by pads and grey flecked fur sprouted where my flaxen hair once resided. I was no longer Trey, the troubled adolescent with the unconventional past and idiotic parents; I was a beast. A beast with all the power of the earth at my paws and I knew just how to utilize it.

Sam met me at the edges of the lake, his paws sinking as mine did; ever so slightly into the murky water, his golden eyes the only remnant of the human that hid beyond that canine pelt. Our greeting was but a duck of furry heads if that. He was our leader, the oldest of the pack and the last to change when spring finally reared its ugly head. But that didn't matter, my human life- these thoughts and feelings all dissipated as we took to the forest. Soon they joined me, the others; shoulders brushing against mine as we moved as one, a river of multi-coloured pelts. 

Xxx Pan xxX

Trey, his name flashed under the title 'Missing' on the morning announcements but I paid it no mind, barely recognizing his fuzzy features. "Pan? Are you ready yet?" my Mother's groggy tone resonated through the desolate lounge, even from my languid position on the couch I could see the steam from the now boiling kettle sketching obscure images on the frost bitten windows.

"Yes ma." I called over my shoulder, flicking the TV off; enveloping the room once more in darkness before plodding sleepily into the kitchen. My mother was haunced over the table, looking weary and sleep deprived however when she glanced up she offered me a stiff smile as if trying to calm my nerves.

"Would you mind hon?" She mumbled, glancing at the boiling kettle.  
With a loose shrug I slithered over to the marble bench top, the first beams of morning dotting the polished top, dancing, twirling. "Sure," I muttered, dragging two unwilling mugs from their confines, by now however my mother had drifted off into another reality.

"That kid..." She tilted her head to me, fingers encircling the toasty mug I offered her "Did you know him?" I closed my eyes, allowing the warmth from the coffee to envelope my senses, I didn't want to reply. "Pan?" She echoed.

I blinked away my exhaustion and lied through my teeth "No more so then anyone else; he went to my school but we only ever talked once or twice." But something tugged at my subconcious as I flicked on the kitchen light.

"I wonder what happened to that poor soul..." She queried, almost to the depths of her mug and more then ever before, I longed to know that very thing.

Xxx Trey xxX

I'd always trived to be popular- to be "liked" but even when surrounded by cheerful faces I felt as alone as I did quivering, bare amnt the crisp winter litter. I had not expected the change to be so agonizing. How naive I had been whilst wandering aimlessly through the thick of the forest, my furry head tilted toward the sun, welcoming the coming spring.

I forced my frost bitten fingers apart, leaves crunched in protest as I unclenched my tightly curled hand. Cold, alone and abandoned by the pack I came to the bitter realisation that I had been laying here for numerous hours.

Uttering a guttural moan of protest I hauled my rigid body grotesquely across the dew smothered sprouts of emerald. It was still cold, as I continued my trek. I cursed in the back of my mind, I should have still been a wolf.

My muscles snarled in complaint and I knew, somewhere inside the foggy depths of my mind that my exhausted body would not make it much further. Closing my eyes I willed the ravenous touch of the frosty breeze to envelope me whole; the shift began- but was quickly interrupted by the sound of hunters blundering through the undergrowth, fire arms in hand. Panic set in and every fibre of my malformed being stood on end, half way between beast and human raced, my own feet leaving indentations in the soft earth.

Gunshots echoed only a heartbeat away; with my heart beat racing I closed my eyes, losing my entire being to the change. Paws moved faster than feet ever could and I darted between the emaciated trees, quickly leaving the stench of blood thirsty hunters behind me.

Xxx Pan xxX

I heard the first hushed whisper of gossip in Biology, I had desperately attempted to ignore it, my nose buried in the depths of one of our enormous text books but it was to no avail, their pointed words sliced through the tranquil murmur of our instructor.  
"They say the wolves got that guy-"  
"Who that dude Trey?"  
"Yeah." The first answered, her elbows resting languidly on her desk "It happened once before, one of 'em dragged a girl right off her swing, my dad wants to hunt 'em all down but them tree huggers keeping stoppin' him," she uttered a groan of complaint, her notes and conciousness of those around her clearly discarded.

I fingered the edge of my page anxiously, longing for the two of them to direct their attention back to our instructor's dreary lecture but they did not. Their conversation continued for what seemed like hours and my patients was gradually wearing thing, I glared at them from the corner of my peripheral vision but they persisted, my patients did not. "Have some respect for the dead!" I hissed, finally turning around in my seat to assault them, with words; of course.

They were taken aback not only by the fact that someone had been listening in on their conversation but by the fact that I had the nerve to turn around and tell them to shut up. Awkwardly they turned their attention back to the instructor and avoided my gaze for the rest of the lesson. They weren't the only ones to do so, as the last class came to an abrupt end hasty students hurried out of the narrow doorway, ushing and shoving as if they had somewhere they desperately had to be. I wandered out, waiting for everyone else to vanish before doing so; as I headed down the hallway I noted people jerking their heads away as soon as I came into view- apparently news of my insolence spread quicker than I'd anticipated. I stopped only when arriving at my locker, irritation nipping at my mind, people hurried along behind me, avoiding meeting my gaze- only vexing me further. Snapping my locked open I snatched up my duffle, leaving the door to hang open, exposing its innards as I stomped down the hall. I didn't want to deal with their shit, not today- not with that kid's face still haunting the depths of my mind.

Shoving those thoughts away I made my way over to my Ute, that's when I first caught a glimpse of her from the corner of my eyes. Her frosty gaze lay waste to the parking lost but her body remained part of the background, as if her eyes were a part of the melting snow itself. She observed me, waiting, daring me to make a move which I did not. When I didn't she fluffed out her pelt, shaking droplets of dew from her white flank before dissipating back into the mounds of white.

There were wolves here? Could those girls had possibly been right? In irritation I forced a stray brunette lock behind my ear, mindlessly slipping into my car and starting up the enging which wheezed in complaint before jerking to life, coughing up an ominous smog before taking to the streets, occasionally spluttering.

Xxx Trey xxX

We were all falling out of our canine pelts, one at a time; withering, bare bodies among the dying leaves. Hesitantly I wandered toward Sam's 'shed' keeping a careful eye out not to be seen. After all I assumed a guy not only naked but supposedly 'dead' would be a surprise to anyone, especially out here. Inside it was warm and my body greedily lapped up the heat. Artemis, an arrogant bitch and pack-mate of mine lay languidly on the decrepit sofa, dressed in a loose floral patterned dress with a fashion magazine from about five years ago in hand.

I snickered and made my way over to my 'bin', a crate like object with my name carved into it; filled with clothes that I'd need for the coming summer. I snatched up a pair of tight fitting jeans and a shirt that covered more then her dress ever could have hoped to before wandering back into the lounge, flopping down beside her. "You won't get any fashion sense from that." I teased, grabbing for the remote.

She eyed me with clear distaste, flicking her fair blonde locks over one shoulder "Like you're one to talk." arguments were almost mandatory between us but it felt familiar, like home.

I lounged my lanky arms over the edge of the couch, grinning smugly; that was until the back door was almost thrown off of its hinges. The figure that stepped inside was drenched, water dripping puddles around him that grew with each step he took. His cold, golden eyes ocked with ours and he slapped down a current newspaper upon the coffe table, upon the cover was the blurred image of a wolf. "Kids," he said, brows working together "I think we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Xxx Trey xxX

Sam's face was ridden with an emotion that didn't match the fury in his voice, anxiety. I kicked my bare feet up onto the coffee table and turned my head away from him "So what?" I challenged "It's not like it's me."

Artemis suddenly seemed engrossed in her magazine, avoiding partaking in our little argument. Sam's shoulders sagged and his gaze lowered "You don't get it Trey," he growled, his furious golden hues now capturing mine. "If this gets out of hand we have a repeat of what happened a few minters ago and alot of us were killed..." he grimaced as if remembering a particularly agonizing memory.

"Well you cant just go blamin' us for that," I pointed at the blurred photograph "For his or her shit!" From the expression that spread across Sam's face I was quite aware of the fact he wanted to clobber me and I'm sure my smug expression didn't help the situation- not that I cared.

Artemis finally glanced up from her intriguing makeup article "Don't worry Sam; I'll take care of him," she shot me a venomous glare, as if she had more idea of what was going on than I ever could have hoped to. With a scoff I pushed myself from my cushioned haven, sending them both a poisonous glare before stalking up the staircase, I wasn't stupid! And this situation wasn't even my fault!

Xxx Pan xxX

The kitchen light grazed the crumbling planks of the porch as I pushed my way inside, the door slamming shut at my heels. My mother was out again, having left me a brief explanation in the form of a sticky note on the kitchen table which I barely glanced at before wandering into the lounge where she'd left the TV on, again... and she wondered why her powers bills were always so terrifying...

On the screen lingered a poor shot of what was supposedly a "Wolf" but from the angle the photo was taken and the poor quality the white blur could have been just about anything. "If anyone sees any of these vile beasts please contact us immediately, after all as your police body we wish for noting more than to keep our citizens safe."

Liars...  
I glanced over at my mobile, sitting uncharged and abandoned on my mum's puny coffee table. With a scowl I hoisted ma's woven shawl over my bare legs and peered at the box just as Trey's photo flashed on screen, I reached for the remote but my thoughts wandered. _What had happened to make everyone so terrified of them? Had others been taken?" _forcing my heavy lids closed I absentmindedly changed the channel, shoving my thoughts away and relaxing to the gentle hum of some foreign news.

Xxx Trey xxX

I flopped down onto my tattered mattress, Sam's words still leaving a stinging wound; running my fingers through my flaxen locks I let out a groan. "Trey?" The knock finally came, causing my teeth to instantly clench. "Get lost," I spat. Clearly ignoring me Artemis stepped in, her piercing cerulean eyes gleaming from behind fair bangs "Why can't you just be co-operative for once? Sam's only trying to do what's best for all of us." She droned, violating my bed with her presence; hairless legs elegantly crosing over one another as she sat down.

"I don't remember saying come in."  
Rolling her eyes she scoffed "Don't avoid the question; Sam would not be so upset if it had not been for you- your actions are effecting all of us!" My expression bitterly contorted as my eyes met hers. "You just want him to be fuckin' happy," I jeered "I hate to tell ya Artemis but he has a mate! He's taken so you can't sink your pretty little nails into him!" Her fierce expression quickly dissipated into embarrassment and I smirked, satisfied with her reaction.  
"Asshole..." She seethed, clenching my blanket between manicured fingers "These people will kill any wolf no matter who it is! Me- You, they don't care! Not about any of us! And I won't let the others get hurt because you're a selfish prick!"  
"Get out..." I wanted to rip her apart, to shut that smart mouth of hers once and for all.  
"So you can sulk?!" She retaliated rising to her feet and flashing me a distasteful glare "Maybe instead of giving everyone a hard time you should just leave!" She growled, feebly attempting to gut me.

Lurching from my bed I grabbed for my thick woollen jumper, tugging it over my head and making my way over to the window, jostling it a few ties before it finally pulled open, the frosty window gushing in and causing Artemis to take a cautious step back "What the hell are you doing-?" I flashed her a mouthful of teeth before clambering out of the window, vanishing from sight "Following your advice!"

Xxx Pan xxX

By ten o'clock the TV offered nothing but atrocious adds and my mother's absence left the house feeling oddly- empty.  
Tugging her shawl over my shoulders I padded through the dark, dust covered floorboards groaning under my feet in protest. Hushing them I squinted out the window, longing for mum's old, creamy Ford to roll into our gravel driveway but every car that spend along the high way seemed destined for some far off location.

Missing, the words along with Trey's ruggedly handsome features haunted my thoughts- Wolves, I'd seen one for myself, an observant predator but I hadn't dared to tell anyone, unlike most others in these parts I didn't particularly want a stuffed wolf head mounted above my mantle.

Why was everyone so afraid? What could have happened? I doubted my curiosity would fade until I knew, so cautiously- despite my home's vacated status I made my way over to mum's laptop- the only working computer in our house and forced it open, light enveloping the room, chasing away the ominous shadows. I searched 'Wolves' and 'Mercy Falls', what came up next made my skin crawl- there had been a wolf attack! But it was years ago - and the girl had been found and came out OK however she went missing again around five years ago. I manouvered the mouse, searching for similar cases and to my dismay many other faces appeared, Trey's smling face within them. There were petite girls with kind faces and guys who looked as if they were reserved, with unfahtomable pasts. All I knew was that Trey was not the only one who'd vanished without a trace.. but why?

The eerie sound of wolves crying to the full moon almost made me jump out of my skin, almost. Then a knock came- hesitantly I crept across the foorboards, praying that it was my mother who had arrived late, maybe on foot? But as I cracked the door open I was met with the face of a dead man and as his eyes met mine I thought I felt my heart skip a beat "Help.." he mouthed, only to collapse in a heap on the deck. I was looking into the unconscious face of Trey, the kid who everyone assumed to be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Xxx Trey xxX

A pair of eyes, as green as fresh spring foliage were the first things I could make out as my vision returned that and a concerned scowl that contorted soft lips. "You're awake..." It seemed like a inquiry but it was accompanied by a sigh of relief.

My heart drummed within the confines of my chest, hand clenching and unclenching, curious if I'd be able to defend myself against whomever loomed over me. "Who are you..." I grated "And what exactly do you want...?"

Her laugh was cynical "Me? I'm the person who just saved you from becoming a popsicle and perhaps I wanted to feel... heroic, is that so wrong?" the amused quirk aof her lips made my insides churn. She was talking to me? Wasn't she afraid? I mean.. I was a dead guy and all... Instead she just peered at me for a long duration of time before uttering a sigh of complaint and taking a step back "And /you/ aren't you meant to be dead, not wandering around on people's porches." her humor wasn't entirely lost on me, I offered her a smirk "Apparently you're just lucky then."

Her eyes silently interrogated me for a moment longer before she reached over to shut the laptop that rested beside me, quirking a shaped brow "Coffee?" she offered and it wasn't someting I'd give up, so I loosely shrugged uttering a "Why not." 

Xxx Pan xxX

I found myself feeling dilusional as I peered throug the steam that spewed from the kette, unable to shake his steely gaze which seemed trained on my back. "You know, you really should be more careful, the police would have a fit if tey saw a living corpse wandering the streets," I placed the now steaming mug of coffee infront of him.

At my words he visably stiffened "So you are going to tell them after all..." his voice was dry as he sipped at the beverage, as if he had expected no less from me. Perching on the edge of the kitchen bench I shrugged, gingerly sipping from my own "No point, they're all a bunch of corrupt morons anyway." from the distrust that gleamed in his azure oculars I could tell that he found my response much less than convincing.

His eyes remained linked with mind for a moment before glancing away, it was hard to read him as if he were made up of pages concealed by a hard cover. I closed my eyes, relishing the warmth of the coffee as it slid down my throat "And why should I trust you, girl."

I spluttered eyeing him "I have a name you know! It's Pandora! So don't just go calling me 'girl'" I had always disliked the name my father gave me but it was more pleasant then being addressed by gender! He blinked a few times a raspy chuckle slipping from between an amused smirk. "I like you, Pandora," and from the way his eyes shone with bemusement I could tell he also liked the way my cheeks lit up under his burning gaze.

"Only my mother calls me Pandora," I muttered, hiding behind my mug "Call me Pan..." He cocked a brow as if the name was foreign which caused my brows to work together "Problem?" I queried ,somewhat bitterly. He only grinned that same expression that had my cheeks the colour of tomatoes. "More just curious to way a normal-ish looking ki like you wouldn't only let a stranger into her home but dare to scold him," he shifed in his seeat downing the rest of his drink "It's a little odd."

"Call me strange but-" my sentence was cut off as the sound of tires upon gravel sliced through the air, mum was back! "Shit," I grunted, slithering from the bench and grabbing Trey firmly by the arm "We gotta get you hidden- and fast."  
"The door?" He echoed.  
"Is the first place she'll be coming to, just shut up and follow me." Surprisingly without much protest he followed me through the dark halls and into what was- Well, my 'bedroom'.

Xxx Trey xxX

It had first been the crunch of gravel that had indicated her mum's arrival, grabbing my arm roughly the girl 'Pan' ushered me toward what I assued to be her bedroom. "Don't you make a sound." She warned, stuffing me under a messy arrangement of blankets and pillows. Great, what was I some kind of giant fucking teddy bear?!

The room however did had a pleasant aroma, a mixture of roses and- something else, I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was warm, suffocatingly so but I wasn't complaining, it was still a step up from the relentless chill outside.

I knew every guy looked forward to his first time in a girl's bed but I'd never expected mine would be hiding from some girl I had just mets mother, go figure.

Footsteps sounded not far from where I was hiding and a tired voice echoed from the hall "Sweety you asleep yet?" Pan, who had been hovering over me cautiously padded over to the door, stiffling a yawn "Yeah ma? I was trying-" she trailed off, just out of my hearing range.

"Night mum," I made out, my straining to hear finally paying off. The door closed and she graced me once more with her presence, her hand clenching the blanket before tearing it off of me, staring down with a look of anguish. "They got... one of your friends."

I froze and my first time in a girl's bed changed from a bizarre dream to a nightmare in a heartbeat. 


End file.
